Red Capes and Gun of the Devil
by Sir Edward
Summary: FF7Trigun Crossover. Vincent Valentine and Vash the Stampede are similar in a lot of ways. They both have capes, guns and deadly secrets. They are summoned to Vantrax by the Apostle of the Being, to save the world from destruction. AU. Slight OOCness.


Red Capes and Gun of the Devil

Chapter 1: The Summoning

The people of Vantrax sat in fear, as the Armorgan scourge destroyed their world as they watched. They prayed to their Omnipotent Being, asking that the scourge be defeated, or removed from the planet, but the Being turned away from them. It sent one message via an old clergy member, Ambas, the Apostle of the Being.

Ambas stood in front of the Vantaxian ruler, as he was also the ruler's advisor. His eyes began to shine with a bright white light, and his voice took on an echoing quality.

"You must seek the Twins of the Gun... Those who hold the Devil in their hearts... Only then will the Armorgans be defeated. The Armorgans will destroy this world in 5 days if the Twins are not brought to this world. I shall call them through two portals. It is your job to convince them to help you." Ambas said, and then he collapsed in a bright flash of light, and two portals appeared.

The king looked on, waiting in silence as their saviors where summoned forth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vash the Stampede ran from three men trying to get the 6 billion double dollars on his head. He dodged behind a rock, panting.

"Man! They never end do they?" He complained, taking a doughnut from a box in his pocket, and eating it quickly.

"YUM! These are delicious!" Vash cried, chewing the doughnut happily.

Just then, in a burst of light, Vash disappeared, leaving behind a box of chocolate doughnuts.

When the three men got to the rock, all they found was the doughnuts. They looked around confused.

"Whar did that varmint go? I gots a date with 6 billion doubles!" The man said, looking at his two companions.

"Hows should I know? I didn't go lettin' him vanish!" The right companion said, waving his large gun.

"Awe... It don't matter! We'll just keep lookin'." The other one said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent sat out on the roof of an inn, the one that the group was staying at. He was musing on this whole time after the reign of terror form Sephiroth, his red eyes gazing up at the night in silent reverie.

As he watched, another joined him, sitting out on the rooftop with him.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Yuffie asked, gazing at the sky with him.

"Yes, they are." He replied, smiling slightly as the little ninja slid a little closer.

He slipped a long arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"They're as beautiful as someone I know." He said, smiling down at her.

She returned his smile and snuggled her head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, a strange light seemed to burst from Vincent and he vanished, leaving Yuffie unsupported, and she fell over.

"What the...?!" She cried as she landed on her face.

She looked around, trying to find Vincent, but he wasn't anywhere.

"Vincent? Stop joking with me... Where are you?" She asked tentatively.

She stood, and looked around the ground to see if he might have leapt from the roof. He wasn't down there.

"WHERE ARE YOU VINCENT?!" She called out, looking around desperately now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The portals blazed for a few seconds, and then two red caped figures fell out of them.

The first one was a blonde, spiky haired figure with black, circular glasses with yellow lenses in them. The other was a dark haired, pale featured, tall and lanky with a golden claw for a hand. They fell to the floor ungracefully; the blonde one screaming like a little girl would when scared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHERE'RE MY DOUGHNUTS!?"

The other stood up, looking at the blonde with a look that was a cross between disgust and amusement. Then he noticed the lizard like people standing around, and one was sitting on a thrown.

Finally, the blonde one seemed to get bored with screaming, and promptly stopped, standing up to take in the scene.

"Who're you?" He asked the lizard king, with a look of confusion on his face.

"We are the Vantraxi... I am the king... King Edgeress. Are you the one's with the devil in your hearts?"

"The... the devil? Uh, no..." Vash answered the king.

"But the Apostle Ambas said that he would summon the one's with the devil in their hearts... Did he lie to us?"

Vincent regarded the Lizard-man king, and then he said,

"I don't think he's made a mistake... I have the demon Chaos inside of me. Why are you looking for us?"

"You must help us Mr. Vincent... The Armorgan are going to destroy our world in 5 days if you don't help us! It is decreed by a prophecy that you are to help us with your amazing power... Would you help us?" The king asked the two men standing before him.

"You want us to help you?" Vash asked, looking at the king.

"Yes... Please help us!" The king practically begged, looking down at the two men with hope in his eyes.

"I'll help, but then I want to go home." Vash said.

"Thank you mister Vash! And you Mr. Vincent?"

"I will." He said, looking over at Vash, trying to figure out what would make him 'one who has the devil in his heart', but he couldn't figure it out.

"Thank you, thank you! You don't know what this means to me! Tonight, we celebrate the coming of our SAVIORS!" The king called to the people in the room, who cheered and began to gather around them and pull them into the crowd.


End file.
